


RetakingTheLand-AncestorStyle

by Luckas_Silver (Twin_Quicksilver)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Roleplay Logs, Status Updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Quicksilver/pseuds/Luckas_Silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setting: (OFFICIAL STARTING DATE FOR THIS CHAT IS NOV 24, 2015 AROUND 4-5 O'Clock CHICAGO TIME)<br/>Time- Before Grand Highblood ordered the death of all limebloods to when Signless is sentenced to death.<br/>Place- Beforus</p>
            </blockquote>





	RetakingTheLand-AncestorStyle

Disambiguous:

Gamma Infinite Gamma is his sign. His name comes from his desire to end ambiguous topics in their society.

He doesn't want there to be any hierarchy of any kind. He's a limeblood and the main reason GHB sentenced his caste to death.

He used to be GHB's Moirail.

He's rumoured to be crushing over Dualscar, but no one knows for sure.

He himself has a mutation where his powers over electricity, technology, and the elements scrambled his DNA. This means he has silver hair and as he grew up his eyes were silver, not grey. As an orphan, the Condesce brought him to GHB as a sign of their alliance. He grew up learning the secrets of the castle and listening to everything GHB had to say. One incident he was involved with was when Dualscar came to visit GHB and tried to buy the boy. GHB was mad and told Dualscar to leave. GHB sent guards out to every port when he learned Dualscar kidnapped the lad any ways. As a pirate, Dis rose the echeladder to second in command. He fought alongside Dualscar until he watched the captain kill a lusus. He remembered his lusus dying of a sickness and how he was found by the Condesce. His memories came back from his time with GHB and so he fled the ship to return to his home with GHB. As an adult, the two (GHB and Disambiguous) became moirails with Gamma Infinite helping the resistance. This is where we begin. At the start of a betrayal and the end of a bloodied field.

## Rules

1: Don't hate the plot.

2: Don't harass others.

3: If you wish to change the chat's story type [Meta] and your comment to put it up to a vote or make your own chat.

4: Respect the privacy of others.

5: If you wish to make contact with the host for this chat do so through AO3: Luckas_Silver or just send a private message.

6: Keep the experience authentic. Use [Meta] if you wish to temporarily pause the story for an OOC conversation.

7: Keep OC character quirks easy to read as the CC is dyslexic.

8: Respect others.

9: Only invite friends and not people you just met off Omegle or something else.

10: THE MOST IMPORTANT RULE- Use your emotions as the drive behind a character. (Anger= Start an argument; Sad= Counsel with Moirail or friend; etc. within chat)


End file.
